Classic WoW Wiki talk:List of creature icons
Requests : Requests for new icons should be placed here. When making a request, please bear in mind the usefulness of the icon, in other words will it be used? Generally NYI races/creatures should not be requested as making the icon does require some sort of image to work off of. Creatures of similar nature or different skin/fur colors should also not be requested, for example we don't need a icon for polar bears, black bears, and brown bears. Addendum: Don't request Cataclysm icons, until game has gone live. Removal replies :Please do not respond here, start a new section at the bottom if removal is disputed. ;Removed: Forsaken Death Knights, Troll Death Knights :Undead DKs, are truly no different than current forsaken members and Troll dks have an equivalent icon. 05:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Re-Added Forsaken Deathknight (they have blue eyes). 21:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Suppression turret, X-51 Nether-Rocket X-TREME / Jewelcrating Boar :Already exists → , / No distinct look -- 04:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Mechanical Gorilla, Void Reaver, Horde Siege Tank :Already exists → -- 23:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Phoenix Hatchling / Baby Blizzard Bear :Can use . / It's a bear, use . ;Removed: Onyxian whelpling and Onyxian Drake / Rusted Proto drake :Maybe if more than 1 occurrence existed, but as these are very special, / Already exists → -- 19:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Mur'ghoul and Mutant murloc - WC3 / Angel :Difference in look from normal murlocs does not exist. / Angels can use -- 19:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Female Dragonspawn (dragonspawn casters are female) / Storm giant( From Howling fjord in northrend) :Says who? That's like saying Quilboar casters are all female. / Already exists. → -- 02:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Mechanical Yeti, Mechanical Greench, and Lifelike Mechanical Toad. :They have no distinct look from the actual creatures they portray. -- 21:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ;Removed: Felboar and Mage Slayer :Felboar can use and Mage slayer can use . Otherwise, no distinct look. -- 22:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Completed requests * Blockade Cannon (normal cannon) * Target Dummy - Love Fool * Enchanted Tiki Dervish * Aesir * Vanir * Unicorn * Alliance Gunship Cannon (brass cannon) * Titan Databank (titan orb) * Horde Gunship Cannon (flak cannon) * Flame turret (siege turret) * Fel cannon * Nether drakonid * Eel * Core Hound Pup * Fel dragon * Reindeer * Baby Murloc * 3rd generation Death Knight (for each playable race and both genders) * Sporelok * Polar furbolg * Mechanical Chicken * Mechanical Squirrel * Explosive Sheep * Fel giant (Entropic/Fel Molten giant) Cataclysm List A list of new models from cataclysm: *Elemental ** Sunflower ** Dark Phoenix Hatchling ** Carnivorous plant ** Dark Phoenix ** Dwarven Golem ** RingWorm ** Shale Spider ** Geode ** Djinni **Bound Elemental *** Air *** Earth *** Fire *** Water **Unbound *** Air *** Earth *** Fire *** Water *** Mercury **Twilight Ascendant *** Fire *** Air *** Earth *** Water *Dragonkin ** Deepholme Drake *** Phosphorescent Drake *** Volcanic Drake *** Vitreous Drake *** Sandstone Drake ** Dragonman ** Skywall Dragon *** North Wind *** South Wind *** East Wind *** West Wind ** Twilight Drakonid ** Twilight dragonspawn *Beast ** Cataclysm Crocolisk ** Cataclysm Shark ** Deep sea Crabs ** Deep sea Turtle ** Faceless one mount ** Grouper ** Leviathan ** Merciless ones ** Monstrous Eel ** Puffer fish ** Sea Serpent ** Sea horse ** Seagull ** Snail ** Sting Ray ** Thresher shark ** Whale Shark ** Bush Chicken ** Camel ** Exarch Ellek ** Giant Remora ** Lava Worm ** Mastiff ** Mist fox ** Monkey ** Raven ** Sunwalker Kodo ** Golden King ** Kron'khar annhiliator ** Armadillo *Humanoid ** Aquatic Faceless one ** Aquatic Faceless one caster ** Stone Trogg ** Deepsea Murloc ** Gilgoblin ** Hobgoblin ** Pygmy **Tol'vir *** Flesh *** Maskless Stone ** Cho'gall disciple **Orc *** Dragonmaw orc *** Green dire orc *Mechanical ** Gilnean stagecoach ** Goblin Air Ballon ** Goblin Hot Rod ** Goblin Riverboat ** Horde Caravan ** Mechanical Rabbit ** Tricicle ** Uldum Watcher ** Big Bomb *Undead ** Fire Bone Wraith ** Skeleton Raptor ** Undead Black Dragon ** Crawling hand ** Spectral Horse ** Spectral Wolf *Giant ** Ettin ** Mercurial Giant *Uncategorized ** Angel ** Bubble ** Greater Slime ** New tentacle Cataclysm Icons When can we start asking for cataclysm icons? when it releases accordying to assumptions we already have a ettin model(it's a two headed giant with a roof as a shoulder--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC)) :Don't request any icons until it's at least in beta. 00:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course :P--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I made a column just for cataclysm beta because these things might change a lot and some are upgrades to other icons--Ashbear160 (talk) 01:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :hmm...... 01:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::We already have the models of all of those(at least mmo champion shows them) adding a few more for the sake of completness--Ashbear160 (talk) 01:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::MMO champion show things you are not supposed to know exist, as hard as it can be, you must forget this website when editing wowwiki :) ::: 07:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Female dragonspawn Why was this removed? If I'm not blind, dragonspawn casters have breasts. If that doesn't make you female enough, I don't know what does.--Lon-ami (talk) 11:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :There was a reason written, anyway ask coobra he's the one taking care of this area--Ashbear160 (talk) 11:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Aye, I have noticed the breasts... but I personally don't see the use in clarifying the different genders, when Blizzard themselves doesn't even state genders of the dragonspawn. And it's just a model, just seems weird that all casters are female and all brutes and higher ranks are males. Not to mention the racial icons won't show the breasts and will appear almost exactly the same as the current "male" one. But I'll make an example icon, upload, and then compare... soonish. 18:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, they have a smaller face, and they have hoods, too. I think having them is nice, and the icons are going to be used sure. We did the same with the quilboars some time ago, and the result was nice.--Lon-ami (talk) 18:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Death knights of each race I think we need icons for each race. Right now, we only have for humans and orcs (and they should be updated). For the tauren one, we could recycle Trag Highmountain. I would create them myself, but my WoWModelViewer doesn't work properly with textures.--Lon-ami (talk) 11:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it was because it was too much work, again ask coobra--Ashbear160 (talk) 11:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Personally after making the orc and then human versions, I wasn't happy with them, so I stopped. Now if someone else wants to pick up the reins on this, that's fine. But don't just upload anything, it should at least be presentable, clean, and easy to identify. 18:07, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we should avoid picture-icons, and use model shots. I think you'd have gotten a better result if you had taken screenshots instead of recoloring the existing icons :S.--Lon-ami (talk) 18:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I made improvements to the human and orc versions, tell me what you think. 06:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to say, at first sight, I believe the orc were ghouls! :: 07:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh-my-god. They're simply AWESOME. You made them yourself, or you took screenshots? I love them, man, seriously. Great work, and looking forward the other races if you decide to make more.--Lon-ami (talk) 10:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes these are a vast improved over the old ones, i would love to see the other 16 icons, but that would be to much of a hassle--Ashbear160 (talk) 16:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Will it be useful anyway to have one of each? :: 16:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course yes, we have NPCs and important characters in-game that are death knights from all the races. Using normal icons for them is, well, wrong. They're a different "race", anyway.--Lon-ami (talk) 16:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm happy you all liked them. =) I don't know about all races (I might do them all in the end), but I did notice on the list of DKs, that at least gnome, tauren, troll, and draenei would be nice to have. 20:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Though we could just use for the trolls... great power out, damn storm... 21:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no problem but i want to avoid repetition if those were used for regular undead trolls--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Tauren death knight icons So, for those who didn't notice, Coobra updated these icons: and . I think they are great, but I think they need a bit more "zoom". I think they would work better if the "photo" was taken from further. See . Just my opinion ;).--Lon-ami (talk) 08:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps.. Beast-like humanoids can be a tad annoying to make icons for. Shoulders and such always tend to get in the way. I zoomed out a little... can't say I'm completely happy with the results.. I might start over on the tauren. 20:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Blood elf DKs I was thinking of moving to since it seems the only models to use that skin are dark rangers, then make a similar one for DKs... however, then I remembered Bloodrose Datura. She used the red eye version... So, question. Do you think we should just use this icon for the DKs or go ahead with what I was thinking? 22:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, getting reports her eyes are no longer red, but blue like the rest of the DKs... Can anyone confirm this? 22:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Eyes are blue now according to wowhead, in my opinion you should make a new one for blood elf and leave undead elf as it is--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Undead elf is just like human cultist, leave it as it is, and make new ones for death knights. After all, those icons are already used for darkfallen and dark rangers.--Lon-ami (talk) 10:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Forsaken Deathknights Coobra i don't want to be mean but don't the forsaken deathknights have a paler skin and blue eyes than normal forsaken, like for example in this skin,http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Maiev&cn=Ab i'm okay with the troll death knights since it has blue eyes, but i'd prefer if you or anyone that wanted do it change the forsaken death knight, so i'm going to put it back on the list.--Ashbear160 (talk) 21:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :If someone wants to, that's fine, but I'm not going to make a new icon for just eye color difference. To me it's pointless. 22:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok if i was able i would do it but alas i'm not--Ashbear160 (talk) 13:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Cataclysm List A list of new models from cataclysm: Transfred to the beginning of the page Some of these might be datamined(if admins have problems tell me and i remove them each one that is datamined), also mind that this is not request list, but a list to show what new models are there, so the icon makers (sadly i'm not one of them) to know what new races are out there--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Tol'vir added, they're still not in-game, but they'll be soon :).--Lon-ami (talk) 17:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::List updated--Ashbear160 (talk) 15:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::List reupdated--Ashbear160 (talk) 14:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Added icons for existing ones, and those that are marked with is used as a subsitute of the image to make it easier for when someone wants to add the image--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've made a lot of icons, but I will not upload them till they've been seen in-game. Seems many of these are datamined, but I'm going to let it slide for now. 03:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well i said there would be datamined in here because i'm not in Beta, I've known for a fact that some of these are already in beta like bound elementals in ambermill and such, anyway i have two questions: :::-For the deep sea turtle did you use the Tortolla model? because that would be a slight problem.EDIT: you didn't use it seems the colouring is just very similar, my bad... :::-When i added waterlord to the list i was requesting a new icon based on the new ingame model, it seems that this is the old photoshopped picture so i'm going to remove it because this is a list for cataclysm models, if you don't mind, the new model is also not datamined. ::::Thanks--Ashbear160 (talk) 12:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Added angel and twilight ascendant earth--Ashbear160 (talk) 20:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Coobra can you tell me which models you have done, that you think are datamined, so i can scratch them from the list so nobody else does repeats?--Ashbear160 (talk) 10:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::At this point, I'm not completely clear what has been officially seen or not, but it doesn't matter... don't think anyone else is making icons. 03:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I know of some that have been seen that are not on the list trough--Ashbear160 (talk) 09:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Go ahead and add them. 22:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I trid to make the icons but they were horrible :S--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Added types of elemental drake--Ashbear160 (talk) 20:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What is meant by Big Bomb? The bomb inside alliance gunships? 23:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :The Bomb that is dropped in stonetalon mountains on the druid city, also the reason i added to teh cataclysm list is because we have the fire lord, air lord, and earth lord that are used only once for a character, so do we add water lord to this list or we remove all lords from this list and put in the other?--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Added two deephome drakes and the scorpion guild mount--Ashbear160 (talk) 19:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Added Mercury Unbound elemental(at least i think it's unbound it's grouped with unbound elementals) :::Added 4 from the newest beta patch--Ashbear160 (talk) 22:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) And so you're going to keep adding "races" that aren't actually races? -- 22:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Non-races Removed vehicles and other things that, in fact, aren't races. -- 22:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :i'm going to undo it because this is a project page(this is only here to help edit and not exactly to direct people) and it's designed to put icons based on creature models, wherever they are not races or not that's a problem with the title and not with the content--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :In fact the article has this written "The term "race" is used in a very broad sense." this page is a guide to the small icons not a list for someone to check for races--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::They still aren't races. If it's going to be about creature icons, then it should renamed. -- 23:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Talk to coobra he's the one that i ask when i have doubts about this page and he does most of the icons, so yeah check with him but for now i suggest to let it be so it does not create needless confusion--Ashbear160 (talk) 23:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::But if you're in a hurry i assume Creature would be more correct than Race, and i would prefer to creature so it's less confusing, just don't remove the icons, please--Ashbear160 (talk) 00:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) About the moving I think "List of race icons" was better, just because: *Race, no matter being incorrect, is more used than creature to define diferent species *The two template for the icons are called RaceIcon and Race I think it was better like before. If I've missed any discussion around this, please link it to me, since I can't find it anywhere :S.--Lon-ami (talk) 09:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :It was because mechanical things wouldn't fit, and creatures fit everything--Ashbear160 (talk) 10:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC)